


He Stays

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forces Zeke to let Castiel stay in the bunker after another angel almost kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about what I would like to happen after "Heaven Can't Wait", and decided to write it down on tumblr. Then I wanted to add to it, so I decided to bring it all over here.

Dean dragged Castiel, who’s slumped forward with his left arm around Dean’s shoulders, into the bunker and towards a spare room.

He laid the injured former angel onto the bed, lingering to stare at the battered body gasping for air.

"I told you he cannot stay here, Dean," Zeke’s voice said firmly from the doorway. "If he stays then I have no choice but to leave."

Dean clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he slowly turned around and stomped over to the doorway, getting right into Zeke’s face.

"Look, this bunker is plenty big enough for the both of you.  Cas is staying and so are you!  Until my brother is good and healed!" Dean glared into Zeke’s eyes.

"Dean, Castiel is hunted -"

"This bunker is the safest place there is for him.  For you," Dean continued staring down the angel wearing his brother. "You told me to send him away once, and I did.  And now look at him?  He nearly got himself killed.  Again.  The angels will find him if he’s on his own.  At least if he’s here, with us, with me, he’s protected."

Zeke shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not saying a word.

"I don’t know what it is that you’ve done that would cause the angels to come after you, but whatever it is, we’ll work through that, too," Dean steps back. "At least you have powers, man.  Cas is human, now.  He has no way of protecting himself."

Dean walked over to the bed and squatted down beside it, looking over Cas’s unconsious body.

"He stays," Dean doesn’t look up, focusing his gaze on Cas’s face as he places his left hand onto the former angel’s chest to make sure his heart is still beating. "He stays until he’s healed.  And then he stays when he’s healed.  I’ll force him to stay in the bunker.  He won’t leave.  His tattoo keeps him hidden from angels, and this place is so secretive that no one knows it’s here.  The angels won’t find him here.  They won’t find you here."

"But, Dean," Zeke started.

"No buts, Zeke!  No fucking buts!" Dean interrupted as he turns to stare at the doorway. "Cas is family and he’s been family a hell of a lot longer than you!  Cas is fucking staying!  You are fucking staying!  You can leave once Sam is better, but until then you just need to stow your fucking crap.  Cas vouched for you man!  He told me you were a good soldier.  The whole reason I trusted you, why I let you enter my brother was because Cas told me you could be trusted."

"He said that?" Zeke cocked his head.

"Yeah, he fucking did!" Dean shifted his gaze back down to Cas and slowly grabbed onto his hand. "He fucking did."

Zeke took a deep breath before opening his mouth, “In that case, Dean, I suppose I can let Castiel stay here for my duration healing your brother.  Castiel is my brother and if he told you that I can be trusted than I owe him.  He can stay.”

Dean swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat,” Thank you, Zeke.”

"But I will not heal him this time," Zeke continued. "He won’t die from these injuries, and if I were to heal him it will just increase the time that I am here.  He will heal naturally, the way humans are supposed to.  So I suggest you make him comfortable, Dean.  He’s going to be in that bed for a while."

Zeke turned and left the room as quickly as he had entered.

Dean smiled at the doorway and then turned back to look at the sleeping fallen angel.

"Make you comfortable, eh?" Dean stroked Castiel’s hair with his right hand.

Dean removed Castiel’s bloody shirt and jeans, leaving the human in just his boxers and socks.  He pulled Cas up the bed, resting his head on the one, solitary pillow.  Dean didn’t want to disturb Cas anymore, so instead of trying to pry the blanket free from underneath his body, Dean left and grabbed the blanket off of his own bed to throw over the angel.

"Sleep tight, angel," Dean smiled as he squeezed Cas’s hand before grabbing a chair from by the wall and making himself comfortable at Castiel’s bedside. "I’ll watch over you."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel slept for three days straight.  Dean never moved from his bedside seat for any longer than five minutes, a couple times a day, and that was just to use the washroom.

"Hey, man, you've got to eat," Sam would say as he set a sandwich down on the bedside table before lightly patting his brother's back, staring sympathetically down at Cas and exiting the room.

Dean would slowly eat his sandwich as he took in all of Castiel's battered frame: the cuts under his left eye, the very slight bruising around his right eye, the blood stains on his hands, the scruffy beard growth.  

Dean thought of cleaning the blood and dirt off of Cas, but that would take time away from his perch.  He'd have to find a basin to put water and soap in, a washcloth, and an extra towel.  He didn't want to leave Cas for too long in case the fallen angel were to wake up while he was gone.  He wanted to be there when Cas opened his eyes.  he wanted to be the first thing Cas saw when he woke up.  He wanted his name to be the first words Cas uttered.  Like when Zeke brought him back to life after April stabbed him.  

Dean hadn't realized just how much he loved Cas until he saw his angel laying in that chair, motionless.  He couldn't bare the thought of knowing that Cas would no longer be around and it killed him to send him away when Zeke told him to.  That's why he fought so hard this time for Cas to stay.  Cas would be safe in the bunker, and Dean needed to know that Cas was safe.

Dean had dozed off in the early morning of the 3rd day, resting his head and arms on the edge of the bed, when Castiel shifted in his sleep.

"Cas?" Dean sprung awake, grabbing Castiel's hand as he sat up. "Cas?"

Castiel groaned and squeezed Dean's hand.

Dean squeezed back, his voice catching in his throat, "Cas?  Cas, I'm here.  It's okay, buddy.  You're safe now."

"Dean?" Cas uttered, hoarsely, as he slowly opened his eyed and turned his head to look at Dean.

"Yes, buddy, I'm here," unconsciously, Dean leaned his head closer to Castiel's, until it was just a couple inches away. "How are you feeling?"

Cas winced as he attempted to sit up, "Sore."

Dean placed his free hand on Castiel's shoulder, in an attempt to keep the fallen angel laying down, "Take it easy, angel.  You were dinged up pretty bad and out for three days."

"I'm no angel, Dean," Cas frowned as he looked away. "Just a useless human."

"Hey hey hey!" Dean lightly grabbed Castiel's chin and turned his face to meet his eyes, "You are not a useless human, Cas!  You're badass!  You could have easily taken that angel, if you had been prepared."

Cas stared into Dean's eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat but not saying anything.  

"Hey, you thirsty?  Hungry?  I'll make you anything you want," Dean smiled as he ran his hand through Castiel's messy hair.

Castiel swallowed, "My mouth is dry.  I'd like some water, please."

"Water, great!  I'll be right back," Dean jumped up and sprinted to the door.  "That's it?  Nothing else?  Not a burger or a piece of pie or anything?"

"No, just water, Dean," Cas forced a smiled.

Dean smiled back as he bounded out of the room to get Cas a glass of water.

When he returned, he found Cas had managed to prop himself up in bed.

"I'm undressed," Castiel pulled pulled at the blankets. "D-did you undress me?"

Dean handed Cas the glass of water, "Your clothes were bloody, man.  I couldn't let you lay in bloody clothes."

Cas took a big gulp of water, "You sat here, this whole time?"

Dean gulped, "It was my turn to watch over you."

Both Dean and Castiel sat in silence, staring softly at each other.

"Thank you," Cas finally broke the silence. "For everything.  But I suppose I'll be leaving soon.  Because of Zeke, yoo know..."

"No, you can stay, Cas.  I talked to Zeke, I reasoned with him.  You can stay and he's not leaving until Sam is healed," Dean leaned closer.

Cas looked down at the now empty glass in his hands, "So, I don't have to leave then?"

"No, you don't," Dean smiled. "You get to stay here and get better.  You get to stay here with me."

Cas looked up at Dean, smiling with just his eyes, "I'm glad."

Dean grabbed the glass from out of Castiel's hand and set it on the bed side table, so he was able to grab the angel's hands in his, "I'm glad, too."

The two men stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Castiel let go of Dean's hands and slowly, painfully, scooted to his right, never breaking eye contact with Dean.

"Will you lay with me, Dean?" Castiel asked as he settled.

"What?" Dean gulped, nervously glancing over at the door.

"Lay with me.  You look tired and you obviously don't want to leave my side, so just lay with me.  Until we fall asleep," Cas smiled.

"But, what if Sam..." Dean stammered.

"What if Sam walks in?" Cas finishes. "If you're so worried about what your brother would think if he saw the two of us simply sleeping beside each other, lock the door.  Although, I do not see what would be so bad about two best friends sharing a bed if one is injured and the other hasn't slept in three days."

Dean takes a deep breathe as he stands up and walks over to the door, pausing before he locks it.  He turns around and walks back over to the bed.

As Dean is about to climb in, Cas stops him, "You should probably atleast remove your jeans and outer shirt, Dean.  You removed my clothes to make me more comfortable."

Dean rolled his eyes as he gulped.  He undid his belt and dropped his jeans, stepping out of them as he removed his plaid outer shirt and climbed into bed beside Cas.

"You know I could at least go and get my pillow, so we don't have to share," Dean stared up at the ceiling, too nervous to look over at Cas.

"I don't mind sharing, Dean," Cas smiled as he looked over at Dean.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Cas reached down and grasped Dean's sweaty hand, "What's wrong, Dean?  Why are you so nervous?  Why can't you look at me?"

"Because," Dean whispered. "I've never shared a bed with another man.  It's just, I feel...."

"Strange?  Weird?  You don't like laying beside me, Dean?" Cas stroked the outside of Dean's hand.

"No, Cas, it's not that.  I like laying here.  I want to lay here.  It's just, I, I...I don't know Cas.  It's just weird," Dean wiped his face with his free hand, still not looking over at Cas.

Castiel painfully rolled over onto his side, placing his right hand onto Dean's chest, "We're just laying here, talking.  It feels comfortable, laying here with you.  It feels right."

Cas winces.

"Cas?  Are you okay?"  Dean bolts up, throwing his hand onto Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Dean.  Just an ache in my side," Cas looked up at the sweaty hunter. "Now lay down."

Castiel reached up and pulled Dean down until the hunter was laying on his side, staring into the angel's eyes.

"Cas, Cas friends don't usually lay like this," Dean gulped.

"They do if they share a profound bond," Castiel placed his right hand onto Dean's left shoulder, where he placed his handprint so many years ago. "Besides, we have to share a pillow."

Castiel smiled and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay," Dean started, firmly, "But we tell no one about this.  No one needs to know that we fell asleep staring into each other's eyes."

"Deal," Cas grinned.

"And this only continues as long as you're still injured.  Once you're all healed you sleep alone," Dean said a little less firmly.

"Okay," Cas grinned, a little bigger.

"Now, let's go to sleep.  I'm beat," Dean finished and closed his eyes.

Castiel, still grinning, pulled Dean and his hand up to between their chests, "Goodnight, Dean.  Thank you."

"Night, Cas," Dean murmurs, pretending to already be asleep.

Silence washed over them in mere moments.

Thinking Cas had fallen asleep, Dean opened his eyes to look at the sleeping angel.  

Dean said softly, a barely audible whisper, "I need you."

Dean pulled Cas's hand up to his mouth and softly kissed it, "I've never stopped needing you."

Just as Dean closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep, he felt Cas shift closer to him.

Dean sleepily smiled as he heard Cas faintly whisper, "I need you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean can't remember the last time he slept for ten hours straight, but, sleeping beside Cas, feeling his breath hitting his face, it calmed him and he slept better than he has in years, possibly ever.

He slept so good, in fact, that he didn't want to open his eyes, afraid this has all been some weird, wonderful dream.

Part of him was actually hoping it had been a dream, sharing a bed with Cas.  He had longed to be this close to his angel, but the closeness terrified him.  Letting himself be in such an intimate place with another guy, what would people think?  What would his dad think?

Dean slowly opened his right eye, catching sight of Castiel's shimmering blue eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas smiled. "Are you aware that you snore?"

"Shut up!  I do not," Dean groggily hit Cas's shoulder in jest.

Castiel winced, his shoulder still sore from the angel attack.

"Oh, God, Cas, I'm sorry!" Dean sat up, panicking as he tenderly touch Castiel's shoulder. "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Dean," Cas grinned as he pulled Dean back down to the bed. "It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore."

Castiel rest his arm across Dean's torso as he moved closer to feel the warmth of the hunter's body.

Dean froze, "Uh, Cas, you're arm is, uh, over me."

"Do you not like that?" Cas started to slide his arm off. "It just feels more comfortable, laying like this.  I apologize though."

Dean swallowed hard as he grabbed Castiel's arm, placing back in position and rolled onto his side, "No, I like it there.  I want it there.  I want you here.  It just, freaked me out for a second."

"Freaked you out?  Why?"

"Because, Cas, I'm not used to this.  Laying in bed with another man.  This is new to me."

"It's new to me, too, Dean.  But I like being here with you," Cas smiled the biggest smile Dean had ever seen.

Dean threw his arm around Castiel's torso and pulled him tight into his chest, "That smile, I could really get used to that.  You need to smile like that more often."

"Being with you makes me happy, Dean.  Very happy.  As long as I can be with you, I will smile like that."

Caught up in emotion, Dean pressed his lips, softly, to Castiel's hairline, "You'll always be with me.  I'm not going to lose you again.  You're forever my angel."

Cas pressed his face into Dean's neck, taking in the hunter's scent, before leaning back and staring into Dean's eyes, "But last night, you said that we could only lay like this as long as I was injured?  Clearly once I'm healed we will no longer always be together.  I'll be sleeping in here and you in your room."

Dean stared back into the rich blue of his angel's eyes, "Maybe, maybe we can work on that.  Maybe I can go into my room, at first, and then after Sam and Kevin our in their rooms I can come in here.  And we can fall asleep together.  Because if every night can be like last night, man, I need sleep like that."

"I'd like, Dean.  I'd like that very much," Cas buried his face back into Dean's neck. "but why after Sam and Kevin are in their rooms?  Don't you think they'd understand that we sleep better together?"

Swallowing, Dean answered, "Well, probably.  I don't know.  We'll tell them eventually, I guess.  But right now, they don't need to know.  Let this just be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay, Dean," Cas smiled as he lightly kissed Dean's neck.

Dean shuddered in delight, "Cas, what are you doing?"

"You kissed me, Dean.  I was simply returning the favour.  You don't mind, do you?"

Dean smiled as he played with the ends of Castiel's hair, "No, angel, I don't mind."

The two men lay embracing each other, neither one wanting this moment to end.  They both felt a kind of happiness and comfort that neither of them has ever remmbered feeling.  


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had yet to figure out a way to tell Cas that, in order to let Zeke allow him to stay, he had promised that he would remain in the bunker at all times.

It had been a week, and instead of telling Cas to stay when he went out, he kept making excuses to stay behind himself.

"Come on, Dean, let's go question this guy," Sam had said as he was leaving to go work a case.

"I...I can't.  I...I...I don't feel well," Dean had stammered. "Think I have the flu.  Better stay home.  Maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me.  Better not risk leaving.  Go on ahead.  You got this, Sam!"

Sam shot him a confused look, "The flu?  You were singing along to AC/DC not, like, 20 minutes ago?"

Panicked, Dean stuttered, "Well, I was, uh, trying, to, uh, psych myself up.  Makes myself feel better.  It didn't work."

"Okay," Sam shook his head. "I'll get you some gingerale on my way back."

"Why?" Dean asked as he leaned on the table, trying to look as pathetically sick as possible.

"Because it will make your stomach feel better," Sam explained.

"Oh, right, yeah.  That sounds good.  My stomach is very uneasy," Dean scrunched his face in fake pain as he grabbed his abdomen. "Oooowwwwww!"

"Drama queen!" Sam scoffed as he exited the bunker.

Dean had waited two minutes before he sped into Castiel's bedroom.

"Hey, babe!" He smiled, closing the door behind him. "Miss me?"

Dean walked over to the bed, taking of his robe and dropping it to the floor.

"You were only gone for thirty minutes, Dean." Cas smiled as he wrapped his arms around the hunter. "But of course I missed you.  I always miss you when you leave."

Dean snuggled close to the blue eyed former angel and softly kissed him between the eyes, "Sorry, babe, Sam had to go question some guy about the disappearance of his wife and I had to come up with a good reason why I couldn't go."

"And what you come up with this time?" Cas buried his face into Dean's neck.

"I have the flu," Dean laughed. "Sam's going to get me gingerale."

"Oh, gingerale is supposed to make your stomach feel better, calm it down.  You'll feel better, Dean," Cas started lightly tracing shapes onto Dean's back.

"I'm not really sick, Cas," Dean chuckled. "That was a lie.  I lied."

"Oh, right.  I knew that," Cas smiled as he softly kissed Dean's neck. "Dean, why can't I just go with you two?  I'm feeling better.  I think I'm healed now."

Dean stiffened, "Are you sure, man?  That angel beat you up pretty good.  I think you should rest two, maybe three more weeks."

"Dean," Cas pulled away a little. "I feel perfectly fine.  And as much as I enjoy our little cuddle sessions, I would actually like to leave this room."

"Why?  This room is perfect.  No need to leave it," Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel's forehead.

Cas leaned his head out of Dean's reach, "Because I would like to leave this bed.  Walk around.  Feel the sunshine on my face.  Smell the flowers."

Dean swallowed hard, unable to speak.

"Dean?  Dean you've started to perspire.  Are you okay?" Castiel put his hand on Dean's forehead. "Maybe you really are sick."

"No, Cas, I'm fine," Dean brushed Castiel's hand away and sat up, running his hands through his hair in distress.

"Then what is it?" Cas sat up and started to rub Dean's back.

"You can't leave the bunker.  I had to promise Zeke that if you stayed you would never leave the bunker."

Cas stopped rubbing Dean's back and looked down at the bed, "So, I'm stuck here?"

"I'm sorry, Cas.  It was the only way I could get him to let you stay.  he's afraid of the other angels finding you and then finding him," Dean looked over at Cas and grabbed onto his hand. "It's just until Sam's healed and Zeke can leave.  Then you can come hunting with us and we can go out and feel the sun on our faces."

"I understand, Dean.  You did what you thought was the best way to keep me safe and heal your brother.  It was the only way," Castiel laid back down, and rolled over onto his right side, back towards Dean.

"Baby, don't be like that," Dean laid down behind Cas, throwing his arm around the angel's waist, spooning him. "I just didn't want to lose you again, but Sam isn't healthy enough to have Zeke leave."

Cas was silent.

Dean pulled Cas closer into him as he lightly kissed his neck, "Please, baby, I did this for you.  For us."

Castiel was still giving Dean the silent treatment.

Kissing Cas's neck with a bit more vigour, Dean smiled, "As soon as Zeke's gone, you and I will get away somewhere.  Maybe on a hunt.  Maybe on a vacation.  God knows I could use one."

Cas rolled over, staring into Dean's emerald green eyes, "Just us?"

"Yeah, of course just us, babe," Dean smiled as he kissed Castiel's nose.

Cas didn't respond with words, he just placed his right hand on Dean's face and pulled him close.

"Cas," Dean breathed nervously.

Castiel pushed his lips onto Dean's, slightly parting them with his tongue. 

"What was that for?" Dean gasped quietly as the kiss finished.

"It was my sign of approval of your idea," Cas grinned. "I'll stay in the bunker as long as you and I can go on a vacation once Ezekial is gone."

Dean smiled, rubbing the angel's back, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Well, the pizzaman was very educational, and April wasn't all bad," Cas chuckled.

Dean took in Castiel's innocent facial expressions and smiled, unable to find the words he wanted to say.  Instead, Dean pulled Cas as close as he could and planted a kiss on the angel's lips.  He parted Cas's lips with his tongue and let it linger in Castiel's mouth.

"I like having you here, Cas," Dean smiled as their lips parted.

"I like being here, Dean," Cas smiled back as he snuggled his face back into Dean's neck. "I wish we could stay just like this forever.  I wish we didn't have to hide this from your brother."

Dean swallowed, rubbing Castiel's back, "I know.  Me too.  But, we have to.  At least for awhile.  At least until we know what _this_ is."

"Happiness, Dean," Cas smiled. "This is happiness."

Dean kissed Castiel's hair, smiling in agreement.  This was definitely happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked out of the kitchen, robe hanging open, holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee in each hand, one for him and one for Cas, when he bumped into Kevin.

"W-What are you doing out here?" the hunter stammered, freezing in his tracks.

"I wanted a glass of water," Kevin shot him a confused look. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, water.  Water's good.  Drink up, sport!" Dean smiled nervously.

"Why do you have two cups of coffee?" Kevin pointed to the cups Dean was holding.

Looking between his hands, Dean stuttered, "One is, uh, for me, and I, uh, well, Cas, he, uh, likes coffee now and I, uh, thought, I would be, uh, nice and, uh, see if he wanted a cup, too.  Friendly gesture.  'Cause it's been over a week now and he's much better."

Kevin nodded, "I see.  Think you guys are going to leave his room at all today?  We could kind of use your help with research."

"Uh," Dean blushed. "I haven't been in there.  I check in on him, but that's it.  We're not spending all our time together.  No."

Kevin just shot Dean a "it's too early for bullshit" look without saying anything.

"Well, Cas wants his coffee.  Demanding little guy!" Dean turned and started walking towards Castiel's room.

"I thought you were being nice and offering him the coffee?" Kevin called after him.

Without stopping Dean called back, "Yeah, yeah, I mean that.  Friendly gesture."

Cas opened the door before Dean had to use his foot to knock, "What took you so long?"

The angel kissed Dean's right cheek as he gently took his coffee cup from the hunter's sweaty hand.

"Kevin," Dean mumbled as he walked straight towards the bed and sat down, clutching his cup tightly.

"What about Kevin?" Castiel sat down beside the nervous, sweaty hunter.

Looking into the steaming coffee, Dean whispered, "I think he suspects something's going on with us."

"Is that really so bad, Dean?" Cas smiled, rubbing the small of Dean's back in an effort to calm the hunter.

"YES!" Dean whipped his head towards Cas. "Yes, it is.  If Kevin suspects, then Sam probably does.  because they talk and they've been doing research together and apparently they need us to help, so they've definitely talked about us, about why I've been in here so much, and what are they saying?  What do they think?  Cas, I don't know what to do?"

Castiel grabbed Dean's cup out of his tight grip and placed both cups onto the bedside table, getting up and facing the hunter.  He placed his hands on Dean's thighs, bending over and putting his face right into Dean's, "You don't need to do anything, Dean.  Your brother won't think any less of you just because you've been sleeping in here.  Kevin is a very understanding, open-minded kid.  You have nothing to worry about."

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's and forcefully pushed him down on the bed, until angel was laying on top of hunter.

"C-Cas," Dean squeaked. 

"Shhhh," Cas hushed as he kissed Dean's freckles. "You need to relax, Dean."

Cas ran his right hand through Dean's bed head, as his left hand stroked the hunter's stomach under his worn, black t-shirt.

"C-Ca-Casss," Dean hissed as he let himself sink into his angel's kisses. He couldn't seem to form any words.  His mind was racing, but his tongue refused to work.

Castiel lightly kissed each freckle and then finally Dean's nose before standing back up, looking down into the hunter's green, lust filled eyes, "Do you really think they'll care that we do that behind my closed door?  And do we even need to inform them that I just paid careful attention to each and every single freckle that covers your face?"

Dean slowly sat up, not breaking eye contact as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him in until the angel had no choice but to sit on Dean's lap, straddling his legs.

"They don't need to know the details of our relationship," Dean smiled as he kissed Cas, slipping his tongue inbetween the angel's lips.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and passionately kissed his hunter back.

Breaking the kiss, Dean frowned, "But maybe we should actually leave this room now.  As much as I don't want to, and I especially don't want to do any research, you're obviously pretty healed now.  We should probably help Kevin and Sam."

"Mmmm," Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's hairline. "After we finish our coffee, Dean."

Castiel climbed off Dean, crawled under the covers, and grabbed his coffee, smiling seductively at Dean.

Dean smiled back, "Coffee and cuddling will definitely make research more bearable."

Dean crawled into bed beside Cas and Cas passed him his coffee cup.

The two men sat in silence, eye fucking each other with ever sip.  They planned on enjoying every second of their last few moments of complete secrecy.


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon found Cas and Dean sitting at the long library table, side by side, pouring over boring encyclopedias, while Kevin and Sam sat across from them, doing the exact same thing.

Well, not exactly the same thing.

Castiel's left hand was stroking Dean's right thigh as he read.

Dean was too nervous of being caught to even think about putting a hand underneath the table.  He kept his hands clenched onto the book in front of him.

Of course Kevin had put the pieces together and knew what was going on between the two, and Sam was no dummy either.

"Are you sure we're not done yet?" Dean groaned, anxious to get back to the secrecy of Castiel's room. "We've been here for hours.  I don't even know what we're looking for anymore."

"We've been at this for twenty minutes, Dean," Sam sighed, glaring at his brother.

Dean stammered, "Twenty minutes?  Well, that's long enough!  We need food.  I'll do a food run.  Get as food!"

"We ate an hour ago," Kevin reminded the nervous hunter.

"But that was lunch!" Dean jumped up from his seat. "We need snacks!  Cas, come on!  We're going to get snacks!"

Cas stared up at Dean, puzzled, but curious.  He stood up and followed his hunter to the door.

"Gee, thanks for the help, Dean!" Sam scarastically called after his brother.

"You're welcome!" dean called back as him and Cas exited the bunker.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to leave the bunker?" Cas froze as he stepped out the door.

"Shit!" Dean stopped in his tracks. "Right, I promised Zeke.  I just want some alone time with you.  And not to do research."

"Well, we could go back inside and I could tell them that I suddenly don't feel well.  Go into my room, lay down and then call you.  You go get some snacks, and when you return you can give them to Kevin and Sam and come check on me," Cas smiled, cheekily.

Dean walked over to his angel and cupped his scruffy face in his hands, "That idea is perfect."

Dean smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel's.

Cas reached up and grabbed onto Dean's t-shirt, slipping his tongue into his hunter's mouth.

Dean moved his arms until he was embracing his angel in a long, tight hug, not breaking the kiss.

This was the longest, most passionate kiss they had ever had, and it was outside.  Sam or Kevin could walk out and catch them at any moment, but suddenly, Dean didn't care.  He wanted to tell the world how great a kisser his angel was.  He'd scream it from the rooftop if he could.  He'd only felt this feeling twice before, with Cassie and then Lisa, but, Dean was certain that he was starting to fall in love with Castiel.  He wanted to spend every waking second with Cas.  He wanted to touch Cas, arms, legs, face, lips.  He wanted to stare at Cas, take in his beauty.  He wishes there was a way he could take Cas out of the bunker with him, but knows there isn't.

"You'd better get back inside," Dean frowned as he broke the kiss. "I'll be back in thirty."

"I'll be in my room," Cas smiled.

"No," Dean smiled. "Go help Sam and Kevin.  I'll join you when I get back.  We need to get out of the bedroom once and a while."

Cas nodded in agreement and went back inside the bunker.

Dean smiled as he walked to the impala.  He hoped that Castiel's brief moment outside wouldn't infringe on the deal he made with Zeke.  But, he tried to put that out of his mind for now.  He had snacks to buy, and maybe something for later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Zeke never mentioned Castiel's brief emergence from the bunker.  Dean figured he would have at least said something, but not once did he see Sam's eyes flash blue and Zeke take over.  Dean and Cas were able to continue growing together without worry of Cas being kicked out.

They came out of Castiel's room more and more, sometimes just for food, sometimes just for research, and sometimes to join Sam and Kevin in a movie night.

But the amount of time they spend in Castiel's room, Dean started thinking of it as their room.  Sure, he missed sleeping on his memory foam mattress, and being surrounded by his vinyl, but, in Castiel's stark, bare room, he had everything he could ever want.  He felt happy, he felt loved.

"Dean," Cas snuggled close to Dean one early morning. "Do you think this bed is a little small for us?"

Dean gently stroked his angel's back, kissing his hair, "What do you mean?  We spend all night curled up like this.  How big a bed do you think we need?"

Castiel traced his right index finger over Dean's anti-possession tattoo, "Well, your bed is bigger than mine.  We'd have more space to stretch out there."

"Are you saying..." Dean moved his head back to have a better view of Cas. "Are you saying you want to start sleeping in my room?"

Cas looked up at Dean, locking eyes, "I do, Dean."

"But, why?  This room, it's fine.  It's perfect for us."

"But, Dean, your room is full of your things.  It's full of you.  This room really isn't mine.  Short of a few pieces of clothing and my person, there's nothing of me in it.  I want to hold you as I drift off to sleep surrounded by things that remind me of you, things that make you you."

Dean, sighing, took in the pleading look in Castiel's ocean blue eyes, "I guess.  I guess tonight we can sleep in my room.  If that's what you want."

"That is what I want, Dean," Cas smiled. "But only if it is what you want.  And I sense that there's a part of you that doesn't want this.  Not really.  Why?"

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead, trying to ignore the question.

"Dean, I enjoy when you kiss me, but please, tell me why you don't want to sleep in your own bedroom.  You were so proud to have your own room once.  Why don't you want to sleep in there now?"

"Cas," Dean started, nervously. "I just, I want to, uh, create a new place with you.  That's all."

Cas sat up, staring down at the shirtless hunter, "Dean, that's bullshit."

Dean sat up, too, threw his legs over the side of the bed, back to Cas, "My room.  It's full of things that made me who I am, who I have been my entire life.  But, now, with you, I don't feel like that person anymore."

Cas moved closer to Dean, still behind him, and rested his chin on Dean's right shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his hunter's shoulders and chest, "Is it a bad thing, Dean?  Do you feel wrong when you're with me?"

Dean reached up and grabbed Castiel's arms with his left hand, turning his head towards his angel, "No, far from it, babe.  This feels right.  So right.  It feels like everything I have ever wanted...and more.  But, the me that created my room, the me that was created by those classic rock albums, those guns, that me, I don't think he would understand what you and I have.  He'd be scared, he'd be afraid of judgement, of ridicule.  So, to bring you into my room, to hold you close while surrounded by everything that I was, _that_ seems wrong.  I'd feel judged in that room.  Judged by who I used to be.  Judged by the man that I worked so hard to become.  The man my father wanted me to be."

Castiel squeezed his arms around the muscular hunter as he silently kissed his rough cheek, "You are much more than that man, Dean.  You are a much better man than the man your father wanted you to be.  A much better man than your father was.  I'm proud of you, Dean.  And I think the old you would be proud of you, too.  Proud of how comfortable with yourself you've become."

Dean shifted in his spot and turned to face Cas completely, wrapping his arms around his angel's waist and pulled him into his chest, "I want to create a new space with you.  I want this room to be ours.  We'll move my bed in here and get rid of this bed.  We'll bring some of my vinyls in here and some of my pictures, but only things that I think define who I am now.  Who we are.  We'll buy some things and we'll make this room completely our own.  And I don't care who knows that we're doing this."

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's, slipping his tongue into his angel's mouth.

Cas ran his fingers through his hunter's short hair, and grabbed the back of his neck, as he kissed back, passionately, like he never wanted to stop.

"I can't wait to get started, Dean," Castiel smiled as he soaked in Dean's lust-filled, emerald green eyes. "I can't wait to get started building a space with you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he watched his brother lugging a box of records out of his room and towards Castiel's.

"It's moving day, Sam!" Dean grinned from ear to ear.

"Moving day?" Sam followed Dean into Castiel's room and froze when he saw Dean's bed had replaced Castiel's and the angel was organizing a sitting area in the corner, with Dean's record player. "Uh, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Dean put the box down beside the sitting area and pulled Cas into his embrace, dreamingly staring into his deep blue eyes, "What does it look like Sam?"

Sam shifted in his spot, "It looks like you're moving in with Cas; like you're in a relationship with him.  Are you two.....?"

Not breaking eye contact, Dean touched his forehead to Castiel's, "If that's what it looks like, Sam, then, yeah, I'm in a relationship with Cas."

"Well, congratulations then.  Glad you're happy," Sam smiled genuinely. "But, where'd you put Cas's bed?"

"It's in Dean's old room.  We switched beds," Cas placed his right hand on Dean's left cheek. 

"Oh, that makes sense.  Bigger bed," Sam nodded. "Well, I'll, uh, leave you two to, um, redecorating."

"See you at dinner, Sam," Dean smiled, still not breaking eye contact with his angel. "Maybe."

It took Sam a second to process his brother's "maybe", but when he did he just shook his head and left, closing the door behind him.

"Is that everything, Dean?" Cas stroked Dean's cheek with his thumb.

"Everything I want in here," Dean smiled as he kissed his angel on the nose. "Everything I need."

"Then we should probably put everything away," Cas stated, but unable to break free of his hunter's strong, comfortable embrace.

Dean pulled Cas closer, "Later, babe.  We've got all the time in the world for that."

Cas stared into his hunter's eyes, full of lust, and he pressed his lips to Dean's, hard, as his hands moved to pull at his t-shirt.  Cas started pulling Dean's t-shirt up over his head until it was completely off and he dropped it to the floor.

"Mmm, baby, do you want to do what I think you want to do?" Dean kissed Castiel's lips and chin.

"Shut up, Dean!" Cas demanded as he pulled his hunter backwards towards the bed.

Cas spun his hunter around and pushed him down onto the bed.  

He stood above Dean, unbuttoning his shirt, "Take off your pants!"

"Oooo, Cas, I like it when you take control like that.  Makes me all tingly!" Dean winked as he undid his belt and unzipped his fly.

"Hurry up, Dean.  Pants.  Off.  Now!" Cas demanding as he threw his shirt to the ground and started undoing his belt and fly.

Dean wiggled out of his jeans and shifted on the bed so that his head was on the pillows, "Now what, babe?"

Cas stepped out of his jeans and climbed on top of his hunter, leaning over and putting his mouth down beside Dean's ear, "I need protection, Dean."

Getting excited, Dean wrapped his arms around his angel, "Cas, are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Dean, we're both in our underwear, and I'm laying on top of you," Cas nibbled on Dean's ear lobe. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Dean breathed heavily, "The bedside drawer in my old room.  There's a box of condoms in there."

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's as he sat up, needing his hands into the hunter's muscular chest, "Stay here.  Don't move."

* * *

 

It took Cas what seemed like forever to return with the condoms, but he did, and he also had the bottle of lube Dean kept in his drawer, too.

"I'm assuming we need this, too?" Cas asked as he climbed back on top of Dean.

Dean nodded, speechless.

"I want you inside of me, Dean," Cas murmered seductively as he started pulling at the elastic waistband of his hunter's boxers, pulling them down.

Dean was already semi-hard when he was released from the constricting cotton briefs.  Castiel grabbed the base of Dean's member and started stroking it, up and down, up and down.

"Does this feel good, Dean?"

Dean nodded, putting his hands into the back Castiel's underwear waistband, grabbing his angel's firm ass.

Cas stroked his hunter's member a bit more before reaching for a condom, "Put this on, Dean.  I want to watch you."

Dean grabbed the condom from his angel and oped the package.

Cas pulled down his own boxers as he watched his hunter pull on the rubber.

"What do you do with this exactly?" Cas threw Dean the bottle of lube once the condom was in place.

"Well, it makes sex more comfortable, Cas," Dean licked his lips as he opened the bottle and squirted it on his index and middle fingers. "Like this...."

Dean reached around Cas and inserted his fingers into his angel's hole, wiggling his fingers inside, spreading the lube all around.

Cas shuddered at this strange new feeling.  His member grew harder as Dean removed his fingers and placed his hands on the angel's hips.

"Now, babe, you have to sit on me.  I have to go inside you."

Cas  sat up and adjusted himself above Dean's now, rock hard member, "Will it hurt, Dean?"

"It might hurt a little, at first.  But, then it feels so good," Dean stroked Cas's thighs.

Castiel steadied himself above his hunter before lowering himself onto Dean, taking him inside.  He gasped, then started writhing around.

Dean grabbed his angel's hips again and started thrusting his own hips, trying to get as deep into the angel as he could from this angle.

Cas closed his eyes as he took his hunter inside.  His hands reached down to his hips and grabbed onto Dean's hands.

The two men thrusted and wiggled together as Dean stared up at Cas.  He liked seeing his angel from this angle more than he ever imagined he would.

"Babe," Dean murmured. "babe, you're so hot."

Castiel groaned in delight, "Not as hot as you, Dean."

After a few more moments of thrusting and wiggling, Castiel felt his body tense up.  watching, Dean knew that his angel was getting to his moment of release, so he reached down and and started pumping and stroking the angel's rock hard cock.

This started to send Cas over the edge, and Dean loved what he was seeing.  The intensity on the angel's face.  dean knew Cas liked it, he didn't need to ask.  He continued thrusting himself into Cas as he pumped his cock.

Dean could feel himself coming close to climax, but he was determined to hold it off and let Cas cum first.

"I...I...I....I LOVE YOU!" Cas shouted as he exploded, collapsing on top of his hunter.

Shortly afterwards, Dean let himself go.

The two, sweaty men lay in bed holding each other, exhausted, but content.

"That," Cas grinned as he kissed his hunter's neck. "That was amazing!"

Dean smiled as he pulled his angel into his chest, "It will only get more amazing each time, babe."

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head and they drifted off to sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are off on a hunt, so Cas and Kevin decorate the bunker for Christmas!

It's been a little over a month since Dean and Cas had their first sexual experience together, but definitely not their last.  They didn't have sex as often as one might think, but the once or twice a week they did have sex satisfied their needs.  They just enjoyed laying together, holding each other, kissing each other all over.  Sex was the cherry on the top of an insanely delicious cake.

They had managed to stay inside the bunker this whole month.  They'd been too busy trying to figure out away to get rid of Metatron.  Dean didn't believe that the spell couldn't be reversed, so he still had not told Castiel, and had made Sam, Kevin, and even Crowley, swear to not say a word to the fallen angel.  Cas already blamed himself for everything going on with the angels and Dean couldn't bare the thought of how depressed this news would make his angel.  He was determined to find some sort of solution before he broke the news to Cas.

But, today he couldn't think about that.  He and Sam had a case two states away.  The ghost of Christmas past was haunting a young family and scaring their five year old daughter.

"You'll be fine?" Dean stared into Castiel's eyes, left hand cupping the angel's right cheek.

"Yes, Dean," Cas cupped his hunter's face in both hands. "I can take care of myself.  Now go on!  get rid of that ghost so you can get back here!"

Castiel pulled Dean in and kissed his soft, sensitive lips, hard.

Breaking the kiss, slowly, Dean smiled, "You know, I think Sam can handle this one on his own."

Cas joking pushed his hunter away, "Go on!"

The angel laughed as Sam pulled his brother away.

"Let's go, Dean," Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Cas watched the brothers exit the bunker and close the door before turning around to face Kevin, who was studying the angel tablet at the table.

"Christmas!" Cas exclaimed as he jumped down across from the prophet.

"Yes, it's almost here.  Why?" Kevin looked up, puzzled.

"We need to decorate.  Surprise Dean.  And Sam.  Decorate this whole bunker.  Everything!   Give the boys the Christmas of their dreams!" Castiel's face was positively glowing.

"Okay," Kevin slid the tablet to the side. "But you're forgetting something......we don't have decorations.  And neither one of us can go and get anything.  You can't leave and I have nothing to drive."

"The bunker has a whole garage full of cars, Kevin!"

"THOSE!?  I'm not driving a...classic....you know, I have always wanted to drive a classic mustang..." Kevin trailed off as he looked in the direction of the garage.

"So?  You'll go out and get some decorations, a tree?  It can be fake.  It would be better if it was fake.  Less mess.  And mistle toe!  You cannot forget the mistletoe!  We need it everywhere!  And in mine and Dean's room, too.  Stockings!  We all need stockings!  And egg nog.  And pie!  Kevin, you cannot forget the pie!" Castiel paced around the room pointing to where he'd put everything. "Tinsel, garlands, wreathes....We need to go overboard!  Well?  What are you waiting for?  Go get the stuff!!!"

Once Kevin found the keys to the mustang he had been drooling over, he drove off with the list Cas had written for him.  Meanwhile, Cas spent this time tidying up arpund the bunker.  Straightening the bookshelves, putting away the dishes, making his and Dean's bed and putting their dirty clothes in the hamper.  

After this was all done, and Kevin was still out, Cas sat down and took out his home.  He had 5 texts from Dean.

_Already miss you!  Love you!_

_Wish you were here!_

_Sam just ate a burrito. SEND HELP!_

_I love you, Cas! Miss you!_

_Hope you're okay.  Miss your kisses._

_  
_Cas smiled at his phone as he typed out his reply:  
 _I miss you too, Dean.  I wish I was with you. Open a window and air out the car. I love you more than words can say. I am fine. I miss your kisses more._

Cas put his phone back in his pocket as he heard Kevin come in, struggling with a large box.

"What is that?" Cas asked as he walked over and grabbed the box from Kevin.

"It's the tree, Cas.  Fake trees come in boxes," Kevin sassed the angel.

Cas squinted his eyes as he looked at Kevin, "Oh.  Where's the rest of the stuff?"

"I'll get it.  I was just bringing in the tree first.  Dammit, Cas!" Kevin threw his hands in the air as he turned back and walked towards the garage to retrieve the rest of the decorations....20 bags of decorations, and food, and pie.

Cas and Kevin spent the next four hours decorating every square inch of the bunker.  They created a fake fireplace in the living area where they hung the stockings.  They put up the tree in the library, strung garland along the bookshelves, put the wreathes on every bedroom door, and mistletoe in every doorway.  Cas even ran off to hang one piece of mistletoe above his and Dean's bed.

They even put a Christmas themed table cloth on the table....and reindeer antlers on a less than enthused ex-King of Hell.

When it was all done, the boys collapsed.  They would save the pie and egg nog for when Sam and Dean returned home.

"I can't wait for Dean to see all of this!" Cas beamed. "He'll love it!"

"It looks like Santa threw up in here," Kevin looked around the room at their work.

"I know!  It's perfect!" Cas hugged a small cushion that had a picture of Frosty the Snowman on it.

He knew that Sam and Dean would be another couple of days, but he couldn't wait for his hunter to return home.  More so than before he had decorated.  

"Christmas in the bunker," Cas mumbled under his breath. "Christmas as a family."


	10. Chapter 10

Three days went by before Sam and dean returned home from their hunt.  

"What the hell?" Dean uttered as he walked into the library and saw the Christmas decorations that covered every inch of the bunker.

"Merry Christmas, Dean!" Cas sprang up from the couch, throwing his novel to the side as he bounced happily over to his hunter, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas," Dean hugged Cas back, still staring around the room. "You did all this?"

"Kevin and I did.  Three days ago," Cas grinned. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You surprised me alright," Dean kissed Cas on the nose before breaking away to go look over the tree.

"Why'd you do this, Cas?" Sam asked, running his hands along the blue, shimmering tinsel on the bookshelves.

Cas walked over towards dean, "Because you two have never had a real Christmas and it's about damn time you did."

Cas stood behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on the hunter's shoulders.

"Hey," Dean turned his head, trying to get a look at Cas, "There was that Christmas before I went to hell!"

"I put air freshners on the tree, Dean, I think this one is better," Sam laughed as he sat on the couch and opened "'Twas The Night Before Christmas".

"I had Kevin get you pie, Dean," Cas whispered seductively into Dean's ear. "If you go to our room and get undressed, I'll bring you a nice, big piece of hot apple pie."

"You had me at pie, Cas," Dean whispered, turning around to face the former angel. "Meet you in bed in five minutes."

* * *

Dean sat in bed, naked, covered by the blanket, waiting for Cas to come in with the pie.  He stared around their room.   _Their_ room.  Not Cas's room.  Not his room.   _Their_ room.  Most of the items in the room did belong to Dean, but it was Cas that organized most of them and made this room feel greater than just a place to lay your head.  

Then Dean saw it.

The mistletoe that Cas had hung above their bed.

"That little shit," Dean laughed.

"What's shit, Dean?" Castiel entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"You," Dean smiled as his angel handed him his warm apple pie and kissed his forehead. "You're a little shit for hanging mistletoe above our bed."

Cas started undressing, "Oh, that.  I just felt like we needed something Christmas-y in here, too."

Dean had been watching Cas undress as he happily shovelled his pie into his mouth, until Cas stood in front of him, completely naked.

Dean gulped, "C-Cas, you, you look...wow...."

"You've seen me naked before, Dean.  We have had sex," Cas blushed as he crawled into bed beside Dean and snuggled close to the hunter.

He grabbed the fork out of Dean's hand and got a piece of pie onto it, slowly, seductively moved it towards his mouth and ate it before smiling and deciding to sexily feed the rest of the pie to Dean.

"I-I know, but, that doesn't mean," Dean explained as he ate a piece of pie off of the fork. "It doesn't mean I can't still be in awe of you, of your body."

Cas fed Dean the last morsel of pie before grabbing the plate and putting the dishes onto the bedside table.  He then grabbed the hunter's face in both hands, leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm in awe of you, Dean Winchester," the fallen angel smiled.

Dean kissed back as he wrapped his left arm around Castiel's waist while his right hand played in the angel's hair, "Why would you be in awe of me?"

"Because you're kind, generous, brave, you've saved the world time and time again, and, and," Cas stared into the green depths of Dean's eyes, "And you saved me."

Cas kissed Dean's lips again as Dean pushed the angel down onto his back.

"I don't know exactly how brave I am, I just do my job, and I saved you because I love you, because you're family, Cas," Dean kissed Castiel's nose. "I saved you because I need you.  I can't imagine my life without you in it.  And I don't want to."

Cas just lay there, quiet, smiling, taking in his hunter's freckles and crow's feet, not wanting this moment to end.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere.  I'm staying right here."

Dean grinned as he rolled onto his side, arm draped around Castiel's stomach, face buried in the angel's neck, "This makes me very happy."


End file.
